blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 97
is the 97th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta wakes up and wonders where he is. Thinking he is dead, he starts to complain, when someone calls out to him. Asta turns around and notices a large black figure welcoming him. Asta freaks out, which the figure comments about the cold greeting since he is the one closer to Asta than anyone else. Asta tells the figure that he has nothing to do with him, but the figure says that it does not matter since he now has a chance to possess a body in the physical realm. The figure reaches out to grab Asta, but Asta dodges and asks what the figure is talking about. The figure tells Asta that it is not a big deal since he will take care of winning against Ladros. Asta then grabs the figure's arm and says that he will win against Ladros with his own strength. The figure tells Asta just to entrust his consciousness to him, since a little shrimp like Asta has no chance of winning. Asta tells the figure not to underestimate him, since he can come climbing up to meet him face to face. The figure tells Asta that there are some places that he will not be able to climb up to and to give up, but Asta says that not giving up is his magic. Asta then regains consciousness and the black mass has covered his arm and created a horn on his head along with a wing. Ladros is shocked that Asta has gotten back up, and Noelle Silva notices that the black mass is not magic. The Witch Queen comments about how Asta was able to gain control of the mass. She also comments about how Anti Magic flows within the sword and that is the reason why others were not able to wield the sword. She continues to say that Asta is able to have the Anti Magic flow into his body since he was born without magic, and that Asta has unconsciously started and stopped the flow of Anti Magic. She also says that since she healed Asta, the flow has increased power and that Asta's body has become a vessel to the force of Anti Magic. Asta wonders about the feeling of power he feels, and that the power is surging within him. The queen also comments about how she thought that Asta was a blood relative to that person, but Asta is just a defect that is capable of wielding that sword. She says that Asta is nothing special at all, but that is the reason why Asta is truly remarkable. Ladros wonders what Asta is and tells Asta to get out of his sight, while also firing a blast at Asta. Asta easily cuts right through the blast, and the queen says that all magic is meaningless before him. Ladros flies up into the air and continues the blast, while commenting about how his power is supposed to be unstoppable. The queen comments about how the overflowing Anti Magic seeks out and pursues magic, and Asta changes direction towards Ladros. Noelle is watching and thinks about how Asta looks like a black shooting star. Ladros says that he had kick down everyone to get to the top but why Asta, to which Asta replies that he had others to rise along side with and that makes him stronger. Asta then defeated Ladros with a new attack. Fights *Asta vs. Ladros Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used References Navigation